Silent Hill: Working Title
by lovinlife88
Summary: Three people abandoned in Silent Hill. Geana, Jake, and Nicholas. Reviews please! First chapter up!


Geana suddenly awoke, chills going up her spine. She took a quick look around. Where was she?

She sat up, taking in her surroundings. The trees around her danced with the wind, and the concrete was cold and shattered. She was outside, in someone else's back yard. . .but this place didn't look familiar at all.

Geana figured she might as well search around a little, considering she was a police officer. The yard was fenced in, so she comprehended she should probably find some sort of gate, reckoning the fence was _way _too high for her to just hop over. She crossed her arms, wishing she was wearing more than a shirt, knee-high boots, and a tank top. The wind was cold, and it gave her goose bumps all over her arms and legs, and then she had this thought: What if she were just dreaming?

A gun shot interrupted her notions. She stopped in her tracks immediately, looking around. Suddenly, a tall man with soft brown hair appeared from around the corner, yelling, "Get down!" Geana lowered her eyebrows at the man, and abruptly turned around. The sight that beheld her made her eyes twitch. A demonic looking canine with decomposing flesh growled angrily at Geana. Geana reached in her pocket, not taking her eyes off the creature, and then she realized something. She didn't have her handgun.

"Move!" the man yelled once more. Geana had no choice in trusting this stranger, and she dived out of the way as the diabolic dog jumped for her. She shut her eyes in fear, as she heard more gunshots, and cries from the creature she just encountered. Once it was basically silent, she opened her eyes, wondering if she were still alive.

"Are you all right?" the man said, reaching a hand down to her. Geana blinked once, and then grabbed the mysterious strangers hand, not replying.

"What was _that_?" Geana asked, still recovering from the shock. The man glimpsed over at the creature again in disgust, saying, "I'm not sure, but it's dead now. I've come across at least four of these things already, though. Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! You ran into three of these, these _things _already? What the hell is going on here!?" Geana exclaimed, looking around. The man sighed, and said, "Look, I have no idea what happened to this town or what these monsters are, but we have to get out of here before anything bigger and stronger finds us."

"How do I know I can trust you?" she questioned.

"I just saved your life, didn't I?" he replied, loading his handgun. Geana rolled her eyes and quietly said under her breath, "Fine. . ."

"By the way, I'm Jake."

"I'm Geana. Thanks for saving my life back there," she said, brushing off her skirt.

"No problem."

It was quiet between them a moment, but Geana finally asked, "Where did you come from?"

"I came from inside the house. That's where I got this," he answered, showing off his handgun. Geana put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, don't you think we should get out of, well, whatever town we're in?"

"Silent Hill."

"What?"

"We're in Silent Hill," Jake explained, making it more clear to Geana. Geana thought to herself a for a second, the name Silent Hill triggering something in her memory, but she couldn't quite place it.

"That name sounds really familiar. . .Didn't something happen here?" she inquired.

"Well, it sure has history. Something dark happened here a long time ago, that's all the government would tell us. This town has been 'off limits' for quite awhile because of rumors of some wild fire that opened the doors to Hell, or something crazy like that. At first, I didn't believe any of it, but it turns out, the psychos on the internet were right," Jake explained, starting to walk back from where he had first come from.

"Wait, so it's basically like all the shit that happened here is almost. . .supernatural?" Geana asked, glancing at the dead creature beside her. Jake nodded in reply to Geana's question. She shut her eyes a moment and looked away.

_Am I really in Silent Hill?_

"We should get moving," Jake suggested, interrupting her thoughts. Geana nodded in agreement and rushed to his side, not wanting to face anything like what she just faced back there.

They came to a wooden gate, which creaked loudly when Jake unlocked it. Geana hadn't realized how deserted the town was until now. All she could see was house after house for about twenty meters, and after that she couldn't make of anything, considering the fog that surrounded them was very thick. They had to be very aware of their surroundings, because at anytime, anywhere, something could sneak up on them.

Geana didn't want to imagine there were any other such creatures, but she also couldn't fool herself. Hell, the demonic dog was enough to scare the shit out of her, and picturing something else more revolting and big made her stomach churn.

"This way," Jake said, heading west. Geana followed closely behind him, afraid of what might come. Even though she was in her late twenties, she had always been uneasy about an occult or spiritual beliefs.

"Jake, did you come to this town voluntarily?" Geana asked, after about three minutes of complete silence.

"Hell no! Do you think I'm crazy? I woke up at some local shop around six hours ago, and then I stumbled into that house and found you. Before, I had to fight them dogs off with a pipe I found beside the shop, but thank God I found this baby," Jake explained, examining his handgun again, "What about you? Did you just 'suddenly' wake up here?"

"Yeah. . .In the backyard of that house on that swing. It just doesn't make sense, though. Why are we the only ones in this town?" she questioned. Jake scratched his head and said, "I'm not sure. I mean, this can't be punishment because I _swear _I did not get in trouble with the law, nope, not this time, but it must have to do with something. We must be connected in some way. Do you have a tattoo on you or anything that's similar to mine?"

"This isn't the time to joke, Jake. Something's happened, and we have to get to the bottom of it. I have a family, you know," Geana stated.

"Really? The whole package, eh?"

"Everything but the husband, yeah," Geana answered, staring down at the ground. Jake tried not to act curious, but he could never stop himself.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"We just. . .Never got along, I guess. The usual reason why couples get divorced. We were only together for nine years, but I have a little girl, Sarah. It seems like I haven't seen her for months," Geana said, letting her feelings take control of her, "Sorry, I tend to get carried away when I talk about her."

"No problem. Sorry to hear about the, uhm, husband," Jake said, trying to consult in her feelings. She shrugged and replied, "Well, it happens. Look, I–"

"Shhh," Jake whispered, identifying a dark figure ahead. Geana followed his eyes, and understood what he was looking at. It started to approach them very slowly. . .

"Who are you?" Jake called in the distance, as the figure was coming closer and closer and–

"Nicholas," the man said, identifying himself. Geana sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't something else.

"Holy shit! Another survivor! Seems we were wrong, Geana," Jake said, turning to face Geana. Geana smiled and introduced herself quickly.

"Are you two a couple or something?" Nicholas asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Jake laughed to himself a moment, then once he realized he was the only one finding this funny, he said solemnly, "No, we're not a couple." He turned back to Geana and joked, "Don't get me wrong, Geana. I do find you very attractive."

"We should stick together," he suggested, ignoring Jake's comment. Jake raised his eyebrows and Geana spoke, "You're right. We probably wouldn't survive out there much longer if we went on our own."

"I'm Jake, by the way," he said, holding out his hand. Nicholas looked at him like he was crazy, but shook his hand anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this yet! But it will be pretty long Reviews please! And what do you think should happen with Jake/Geana? When I started writing, I was always thinking I could squeeze a bit of romance in there! But tell me what you think and I will get the second chapter up there A.S.A.P.


End file.
